Fate's Not That Bad
by piano-psychopath18
Summary: Kanda falls in love when he is young, but they are separated. He works for the Order, and a new arrival looks just like his lost love. Could it be her, or will he be crushed yet again? Should he even bother hoping?  Read to find out. Kanda x OC
1. Prologue

_**A small young boy walks down a crowded Kyoto street. He has two things with him, a katana and a map. He is accompanied by a tall man in a long tan coat. A girl wearing a dark green dress stands in a doorway. She stares across the street, and suddenly, the young boy catches her eye. It was love at first sight. She just **_**has**_** to talk to him. She wants to know why he has that katana with him and why he looks so lost even though he's **_**clearly**_** Japanese. She steps into the street and is jostled about until she reaches him. Suddenly, she trips, and he whirls around and catches her, saving her form falling face first. She looks up and smiles, embarrassed. She blushes when he stares down at her. He tells her not to be embarrassed, that it could happen to anyone. He smiles. They talk for what seems to be forever. Then the man in the tan coat says that they have to go, and they leave her, alone on the now empty street. It isn't until they cannot see her anymore that he realizes she never told him her name. He doesn't even know her name.**_

**oOoOoOoOo**

**How cruel is Fate that she would separate those so deeply in love?**

**oOoOoOoOo**


	2. Chapter 2

A teen-aged boy with long black hair slams another man against a wall. Everyone in the cafeteria _stares_. The finder looks into Kanda's eyes and sees one thing, the only thing anyone ever sees there. Pure, burning hatred. Kanda hates everyone. Every_thing_. _Especially _finders. Everyone thinks his abhorrence for finders is part of a superiority complex.

_Not even close._

Kanda hates finders because, five years ago, one of them stole from him what was possibly the most important thing in his life. He hates everyone else because he knows that, as always, if he gets too attached or too close he will be crushed and hurt in some of the worst ways possible. And they wouldn't do anything to stop it.

He yells at the finder a little bit more, then lets him go, with more force than necessary. He wants to be alone, so he stalks off to his room.

He sits on his bed, dark, glossy hair flowing over his shoulder. He can't help but think of _her_. A tear rolls down his cheek. He will _never_ let _anyone _see him like this, ever. Memories and conjured fantasies flash through his mind as he drowns in his loneliness. **Her shiny, red-brown hair and her molten chocolate eyes. The blush dusted across her cheeks as she gazed up at him. Her soft, warm hand in his. Her, in his arms, pressed against his chest as she whispered his name. Her lips brushing against his in a tender kiss he wishes they could have shared.**

The young man's reveries are shattered by a knock on the door. His fingers close quickly as if to grasp these thoughts and hold them close. To keep them for comfort and not let them be expelled from his mind by such an unwelcome interruption.

"What is it?" he asks, his voice cracking in a highly undignified and un-Kanda-like way.

"Umm… Kanda? Sorry. Wrong room", Lenalee says as she peeks around the door. "All these doors look the same".

Kanda wants to agree, but before he has the chance, his self-constructed walls fly back up and he finds himself giving the response he had trained himself to. "Che."

As Lenalee walks away, she sighs. She wishes she had actually talked to him. Told him about the new arrival. She often wished she could talk to him, just to make him see that the rest of humanity wasn't so terrible. But he was just so scary all the time. No one else could scare her, but the way he could make a simple glare say, "I will murder you if you don't shut up" was simply too inhuman for her. So, uncharacteristically, she gave up.

As she wanders the halls of the Order, looking for others to give the news to, she thinks to herself, "He looked so broken." She didn't want to tell him news that would make him more unhappy than he already was.

His eyes had been filled with a mysterious, unbearable and unfathomable sadness that made her heart ache, and she had seen that barely visible, lonely tear trail on his cheek. "I won't tell anyone," she decided. "I _can't_."

It was making her heartsick to think of him, suffering alone that way. Oh, how she wished she could comfort him. But how does one go about comforting _Kanda_?

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Could it be that, just once, Fate will smile upon this unluckiest of souls?**

**Dare you even hope?**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I finally got this chapter up! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, and remember the more reviews I get the faster I update! Reviews are love!


End file.
